Watch Black Cat Episodes (Eng Sub) / Page 1
'Black Cat (Anime/Manga) Episodes - Eng Sub - Page 1 (From Ep1 to Ep12)' 'Page 2 (From Ep13 to Ep24) -->' Genre: Action, adventure, comedy, science fiction 'Episode #No. - Episode Title - Original air date' '- To Watch '(the Episode In New Window) Click the Title of the Episode 'Or Click On the Episode Video To Watch (the Episode In the Same Window). Episode #1 - "The Solitary Cat / A Lonely Cat" - October 6, 2005 Train Heartnet, an assassin known as the Black Cat, and a sweeper named Sven Vollfied pursue the same target without realizing it, the feared mobster and soon-to-be governor, Lib Tyrant. While Train has to do it per orders from his superior, Sven wants to earn the money from Tyrant's bounty. During a party to celebrate Tyrant's assess to governor, Sven's right eye sees that Tyrant will be killed in five minutes and tries to avoid it. However, Train easily kills Lib and Sven pursues him to ask him why he did it. Before he can, one of Tyrant's bodyguards tries to kill Train, but fails. Train spares the bodyguard, who is then killed by Train's partner. Sven discovers later on that Train is the feared Kuro Neko (Black Cat), a Chronos Number (assassin) from the organization Chronos. While remembering his parents' deaths, Train meets a girl named Saya Minatsuki on the rooftop while she is singing a song. 'Black Cat (Anime) Episode #1 English Dub Black Cat (Anime) Episode #1 Part (1/3) English Dub : ''' Black Cat (Anime) Episode #1 Part (2/3) English Dub : Black Cat (Anime) Episode #1 Part (3/3) English Dub : Category:List of Black Cat Episodes (Eng Sub) / Page 1-2 Episode #2 - "The Hesitant Cat / A Bewildered Cat" - October 13, 2005 Saya introduces herself to Train as a sweeper, and both start frequenting each other every night despite Train's cold attitude. One day, Sven meets a woman named Rinslet Walker, who hires him to rescue her "sister", Eve, a girl who was kidnapped by the weapons dealer Torneo Rudman. During one of Saya's missions, Train helps her to take down Preta Ghoul, a murderer with corrosive powers though Train questions Saya for not killing him. Afterwards, Train meets Belze and is then sent to kill Eve. Episode #3 - "The Cat in the Dark / A Cat in the Dark" - October 20, 2005 Sven arrives at Torneo's mansion as Train is about to shoot Eve. Torneo's men interrupt them, forcing Sven and Train to escape. The next day, knowing that Rinslet is not Eve's older sister, Sven confronts her concerning what she really wants. Rinslet explains that Eve is a genetically engineered bio-weapon and that she wants to take the data from Torneo's experiments. Sven runs into Eve, who escaped from Torneo, at a park and befriends her. As both eat an ice cream, Eve is re-captured by Torneo and Sven decides to rescue her. That night, Train and Sven each devise a plan to attack Torneo's mansion. Episode #4 - "The Grinning Cat / A Smiling Cat" - October 27, 2005 With Rinslet, Sven goes to rescue Eve. Train easily defeats most of Torneo's men, but Sven is able to get to Eve before him. As he catches up with him, Train tries to shoot Eve, but is punched by Sven who escapes with her. With Eve having decided to join Sven, Torneo activates a device planted on Eve that turns her into a monster by controlling the nanomachines inside her body. As Eve is ordered to kill Train, Sven manages to escape from Torneo's men with Rinslet's help. Sven removes the device at the cost of being stabbed. Train then destroys all of Torneo's experiments, collapsing his castle. While Sven is healing, Train once again attempts to shoot Eve but decides not to do it remembering Saya's way of life. Epiosde #5 - "The Departing Cat / A Determined Cat" - November 3, 2005 Thinking that he is being used by Chronos, Train decides to leave the organization to start a new life. Chronos sends Creed Diskenth to kill Train, but Creed is easily defeated. Creed then asks Train to join him in a revolution against Chronos which Train denies. When Train leaves, Chronos' soldiers come to stop Creed, but he kills them furiously as they interrupted his meeting with Train. Train finds Saya, gives her his gun, Hades, and thanks her for helping him to decide to leave Chronos. With Creed being unable to stop Train, a high-ranking member from Chronos, Sephiria Arks goes to confront him. Episode #6 - "The Cat Under Fire / A Targeted Cat" - November 3, 2005 Sephiria fights Train but both are interrupted by one of Creed's comrades, Shiki, as Creed still wants to make Train become his partner. They escape when Saya's song dispels his magical insects. While returning to his house, Train starts playing with Saya who returns Hades. Saya then arranges to have a date with Train to watch the fireworks during a festival that will be celebrated the next day. Enraged with how Train is changing, Creed leaves a note in Train's house the next day, which has him running desperately to find Saya. Before the date, Saya is attacked by Creed, but is only able to stop him from killing children from the festival. Train attacks Creed before delivering the final hit on Saya, who still dies happy that she was able to see fireworks with Train. Episode #7 - "The Wounded Cat / A Wounded Cat" - November 17, 2005 When an enraged Train fights Creed, Eve smells the blood and asks Sven to take her to its source. A week later, Train wakes up in Sven's cabin as Sven and Eve found him seriously injured during the festival. Eve still does not trust Train because of his former life as an assassin, resulting in Train telling her that she is also a murderer. After this, Eve escapes scared from the cabin and she is found by the Chronos assassin Jenos Hazard who wants to finish Train's work. Train comes to Eve's defense and helps her to knock Jenos out, who still fakes his defeat to avoid fighting. Meanwhile, Chronos changes its focus to Creed, instead of Train. The next day, Train leaves with Sven and Eve to work as a sweeper. Episode #8 - "The Sweeping Cat / A Traveling Cat" - November 24, 2005 Six months after Train joined Sven and Eve, the trio has problems to obtain money and Train and Sven do not allow Eve to capture a criminal by herself. Rinslet is hired by Jenos to search for a man and a girl, Charden Flamberg and Kyoko Kirisaki, who are giving criminals a Tao-laced potion. These two people meet a criminal who has killed people for destroying plants and give him a potion. Rinslet then meets Train's group and tells Sven of such criminal. Eve hears the conversation and goes alone to stop him. She finds him but both start drinking tea while Eve questions the murderers he made. The criminal goes berserk when Eve steps on a plant, and eats the potion, becoming able to control his garden. Train tries to stop him, and with Sven's help he is able to kill the criminal. Episode #9 - "The Charming Cat / A Charming Cat" - December 1, 2005 Rinslet goes off in pursuit of Charden and Kyoko while Train's group go after a Gyanza criminal enhanced by the power of Tao and who was arrested by Sven seven years ago. Train temporarily leaves the group in search of milk, and meets Kyoko, who falls in love with him after he saves her from a gang in the moment she was about to kill them. Train ignores her and returns to the group to prepare to capture Gyanza. Sven disguises himself as a woman to make Gyanza attack him. In the course of the fight Kyoko is involved, but she avoids all of Gyanza's attacks. By using his right eye, Sven helps Train to defeat Gyanza. Charden then comes and introduces Kyoko and himself as Apostles of the Stars, a group created by Creed. Episode #10 - "The Cat Unleashed / A Runaway Cat" - December 8, 2005 Before escaping on a helicopter, Charden tells Train that he can meet Creed in the San Geles City. During a political gathering from such city, Creed and the Apostles of the Stars start a terrorist attack as part of their plan for a revolution. When Train finds and threatens Charden and Kyoko, Creed appears before him. Creed once again requests Train to join him, but Train tries to kill in revenge for Saya's death. All of Train's bullets are blocked by Creed's sword and when he manages to pierce a bullet through his chest, Creed easily heals his body with Tao's power. When Creed's partner Durham Glaster shoots Train, Sven receives the shot, and Creed leaves frustrated. Train protests Sven why did he get in the middle of the fight, but Sven hits him for fighting alone. Rinslet then explains to Train that Sven's best friend was a comrade from the FBI and died in a battle for protecting Sven, causing him to be afraid of losing his partner with his right eye being the one from his friend. Next day, Train and Sven make up by having a childish fight. Episode #11 - "The False Cat / An Imitation Cat" - December 15, 2005 During a conversation, Creed tells Durham that he is no match for Train, leaving him irritated. While searching for a criminal, Train's group discovers that their target has already been captured by a man impersonating Black Cat. Eve meets such person, Woodney, and it turns out that he is using such identity to scare people who want to bother him. Still, Eve befriends Woodney and secretly defeats a trio of people wanting to defeat Black Cat before they proceed to attack Woodney. Meanwhile, Jenos finds Rinslet and requests her to stop pursuing the Apostles of the Starts though she denies doing that as she wants to find the Tao potion. When Rinslet and Sven search for Creed's group alone, Durham finds and threatens Eve to know Train's location, but Woodney tries to protect her. Train then encounters Durham and easily defeat him. Next day, with Woodney's help, Train's group make Durham tell them Creed's location. Episode #12 - "The Fighting Cat / A Fighting Cat" - January 12, 2006 After having a nightmare of Saya's death, Train goes to Creed's castle. At the same time, Jenos and his partners Beluga J. Heard and Naizer Bruckheimer, locate and attack Creed's castle in order to kill him. The three Chronos' Numbers are attacked by the Apostles Kyoko, Leon Elliott and Maro, but they manage to defeat them by collapsing the ceiling. While continuing their pursuing, Charden, Echidna Parass, and Shiki confront the Numbers. Sven, Rinslet and Eve enter into Creed's castle, but Eve separates from them to rescue Leon and Rinslet and Sven are captured by "Doctor". Train gets to Creed, and both fight once again. During the fight, Creed requests Train to shoot him in his head so that he may recover his assassin nature. Train does so but Echidna blocks the bullet. Jenos enters into Creed's room, but he falls from the castle due to one of Creed's attacks. Beluga shoots the castle with his bazooka until making it collapse, making the captured Sven and Rinslet also fall. Before continuing fighting Creed, Train decides to save his friends instead of seeking revenge and Creed is ambushed by Naizer and Beluga. Later, in Sven's car, they talk about why Train saved them instead of getting revenge. Somehow he conversation leads to Saya, and Sven asks if she was Train's girlfriend. After a few seconds of thinking, he says that she was just a close friend. However, Eve doesn't think so and states that Train got dumped. Page 2 '''(From Ep13 to Ep24) --> Category:Browse Category:List of Black Cat Episodes (Eng Sub) / Page 1-2 Category:Infobox templates